


Of Anniversary Presents and Office Visits

by saysomthngnicx



Category: Cybill (TV), The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV), Veep (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crackship basically, F/M, It is not directly Diane and Kurt but I mean...it still counts as an AU right?, McHart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saysomthngnicx/pseuds/saysomthngnicx
Summary: Kent has had a new girlfriend for 2 months. On their anniversary, she decides to visit him in his office for the first time and everyone is shocked because there is a nice looking woman walking into Kent Davison's office. (McHart AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys,  
> I got this idea at 10 pm while watching Veep and I honestly am not good. It's one hell of a crackship. It is basically Maryann Thorpe being the rich lawyer girlfriend and Kent is her politician boyfriend. I don't know if anyone will read this but I am happy to get it out.  
> Have Fun!!

Kent had always hated the noisiness of his colleagues. Sometimes he would look at them and mentally slap them every time they asked something that they had no reason to know about. Especially when it was about people he was seeing, like Julie. God how often they would find a way to bring her up.

Which was the reason, why he decided to be even more discrete with his personal life than he already was. God knows it would be hard but he didn’t want his girlfriends to feel pressured to be nice or actually having to meet them. Especially Gary and Mike.

Kent had been in a new relationship for a few weeks now. 2 months, Kent. a little voice in his head said and he had thought about what he would get his girlfriend as an anniversary present. He wasn’t a huge romantic but completely stone cold? That he was not. They both had promised not to get something too big because it was only 2 months.

After lots of thinking if it would be a good idea and if she would like it, he had decided on a rather delicate necklace with a small diamond as the center of attention from Tiffany’s. Okay technically it was something big because even she would know how expensive it was but he didn’t care. It was their anniversary and he knew how much she loved his gifts. 

For the first time in a while, they had found the time to eat breakfast together and he honestly had thanked God for it. He got up first, got dressed and prepared their breakfast while focusing on decorating the table and putting her present, plus a rose because he couldn’t go without a rose he knew that, on her empty plate. Luckily he was able to convince her to stay overnight, making it easier for him to make the anniversary thing right. 

Afterward, he went upstairs to his bedroom. She was laying on her stomach, hands hugging his pillow and her nose buried into it. The duvet only covering from her behind downwards and even then one leg was spread out from under it.

He smiled and walked to her side and kneeled down beside the bed. His hand stroked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. ``Good morning Maryann.´´ he whispered with a half smile. She turned her head into his direction and smiled sleepily up at him. ``G’mornin’ handsome`` she snuggled into his hand and closed her eyes. Enjoying his warmth against her temple and his presence. ``Now if you fall asleep again, the pancakes are getting cold. And I am sure you wouldn’t-`` he began when she snapped her eyes open again and stared at him. ``You made pancakes? Don’t you have to-OH!`` she sat up and grinned at him while her head started spinning because she sat up far too quickly.

Kent grinned up at her and sat down next to her. She straddled him quickly, the duvet pooling around her hips and laid her arms in his neck. He placed his hands on her waist while pulling the duvet away onto the bed.

``Happy 2 month Anniversary.´´ she whispered against his lips and kissed him lazily but also softly. He quickly mumbled a response and returned the kiss. Kent pulled her closer splayed his hands over her lower back. After a few minutes of just kissing, she separated their lips slowly and smiled at him bridely. ``You mentioned pancakes?´´ she asked to which he responded with a laugh and nodded. ``Yep. With maple syrup strawberries and blueberries. But there is also Nutella if you want.´´ he responded and Maryann let out a soft sigh. ``You are too good to me, Kent.´´

After Maryann had showered, put makeup on her face and was dressed in a yellow pencil skirt and a yellow blazer, she went downstairs while putting on her bracelets. At this point, she was happy she had packed a small bag with clothes which she kept in her car because otherwise she would have to wear the same Outfit twice in a room and she would never do that.

As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she stared at the table and laughed. In her left hand, she held a small package. ``Jesus, when did you get up to get all of this done?? This is marvelous!´´ she joined his side and kissed him softly. She sat down with him and glanced at the light blue package on her plate. A smirk appeared on her lips when she looked up again, handing him her present. He took it and watched her while she began unpacking hers. He bit the inner side of his cheek.

Her eyes widened and gasped softly. ``You-omg Kent. That is Tiffany. That must have been awfully expensive!`` she bit her lip and looked up when he walked over to her and helped her put it on. ``I know it’s not one of the necklaces you usually wear but I thought of you and I wanted to get something that’s special.´´ He kissed her neck after putting the necklace around it and smirked when she let her head fall back against his chest. ``I love it Kent. I am gonna wear it every day, even if it’s in combination with another.´´ Maryann explained and pulled her boyfriend down by his tie for a kiss.

Her present for him were tickets to a motorcycle event that was incredibly hard to get tickets for and his eyes sparkled when his eyes met hers. She grinned while eating a strawberry. ``How did you get those tickets? You have to book 1 year in advance to get them.´´ he asked with big eyes, still staring at her like she was heaven sent. ``I remembered you mentioning how much you loved motorcycles and I talked to a few friends who then got me 2 tickets.´´ she clarified and took a sip of her coffee.

Kent put the tickets back into its envelope and stood up, going over to her and helped her stand. She grinned at him coyly and bit her bottom lip, laying her hands on his chest and playing with his tie. His hands landed on her back and he pulled her closer, closing the small distance by placing his lips on hers. She returned the kiss and placed her arms in his neck. They just kissed for a few minutes until she lowered her head, starting to kiss his neck. ``We should continue this in the living room’’ she whispered against his jawline to which he responded by laughing and nodding.

He placed his hands on her thighs and scooped her up, making her squeal against his neck. He laughed and carried her into his living room while kissing her again. As soon as he reached the sofa, he sat on it and pulled her closer. She began to undo his tie while they continued to kiss passionately.

That day Kent came into work later than usual. His hair not quite as neatly as usual and a suspicious scent of roses following him while still maintaining his cold facade.

No one really said anything because he just went into his office and closing the door quickly. Everyone was confused. Kent must have had a bad morning, one said and everyone just casually agreed. He did come out for important polling matters but he avoided any kind of questions. ``It’s none of your business.´´ he snapped at Gary gruffly and rolled his eyes. Could this man just be quiet for once? It would make a lot of things easier for him.

Around 3 pm a blonde tall woman walked into the VP’s office followed by a security officer who tried to explain her, she couldn’t just walk in here without a security card.

``What is going on here?´´ Ben Cafferty stepped out of his office and nearly bumped into the woman. ``I am sorry, Mr. Cafferty. I am trying to explain to her that she can’t walk in here but she refuses to listen and she threatened to call Ex-Senator Tom James in order to get in. I wasn’t sure what to do.´´ he rambled and tried to restrain the woman so she wouldn’t walk away.

Ben sighed and looked at her puzzled. ``Where`d you wanna go Mrs..?`` he asked and she looked him directly in the eyes. `` Ms. Thorpe, Sir. I would like to see Mr. Davison. We have important documents to discuss.`` she explained and smiled sweetly. After she saw the literal question mark on his face she sighed. ``It is important. I am not allowed to talk about it.`` she added and crossed her arms.

The Campaign Manager frowned and nodded slowly. ``Sure..I’ll show you to his office if that is okay.´´ he mumbled and turned around after seeing her nod with her head high held. 

As they both walked to his office, Gary walked past them and widened his eyes. Who is that?? he thought and turned around, pulling out his phone and following them. Maybe it wasn’t ethical but if there was an elegant woman walking towards Kent's office, he threw away all ethic.

Of course, Maryann noticed but she just shook her head, laughing slightly. Ben looked at her with a confused look on her face but she just shook her head. After 5 minutes he pointed at a white door.

``There you go, Mr. Davison’s office. If he should terrify you too much, just go.´´ he added with a grin, then turned and walked back, bumping into Gary on his way.

She shook her head and knocked on the door. An annoyed ``Yes??´´ came from inside and she opened it to find him scrunched over a paper. She quickly closed the door and sank onto the chair with a smirk. When he looked up, his eyes widened.

``Maryann what are you-´´ he asked shocked but she just pulled out his keys and a folder. ``You forgot that. I just got back from court and I thought I would bring it to you because I can’t stay another night. I have to get up early today. Also...I took some pancakes to court with me and best wishes from my colleague. She loved them.´´ she scooted closer to the desk and propped her elbows on the desk.

He laughed slightly and grabbed both folder and keys. ``Thank you, you are a darling. But you didn’t need to bring them you know? I have spare keys. And I didn’t need the folder today.´´ he stated and took her hand, pressing a kiss on it. ``Oh? Well, I possibly couldn’t have known that.´´ she laughed and pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

``So...I think I just met two of your colleagues.`` she stated after a few minutes of comfortable silence and Kent groaned. ``I have no idea who they are but that the one guy is the formal Aid of the Vice President isn’t he?´´ she questioned and leaned back, crossing her legs. Another groan escaped his lips and covered his face. ``That is Gary Walsh. Who else did you meet?`` She smirked and said: ``Don’t know. A Mr. Cafeteria or something..the guard was mumbling I am sorry.´´ she grinned when he laughed at the name.

``You probably mean Cafferty and it’s fine. They all do.´´ he opened his eyes and locked them with his girlfriend, instantly smiling back at her. ``You didn’t just come to bring me my keys, did you?´´ he asked and watch her biting her lip with a smile. ``I wanted to see how you work and with whom.´´ she said and grinned. He shook his head, stood up and walked over to her. ``Liar. You wanted to see me didn’t you?´´

Maryann blushed at looked up at him through his lashes. ``Maybe. I didn’t get a proper Goodbye Kiss.´´ she pouted and crossed her arms. Kent had to laugh at this and leaned down close to her face. The pout formed into a grin and she kissed him deeply, making him lose his footing slightly. She quickly grabbed him by the waist and helped him steady himself. His foot crashed against the desk and he had to whine quietly. ``Fuck..´´ he mumbled against his girlfriend's forehead and both couldn’t hold back the laugh.

After a few minutes, she bit his lip and asked: ``Is everything alright with your foot?´´ He nodded and sat down on his desk. ``Yeah Yeah don’t wor-´´ He was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone and she smiled apologetically. She picked up the phone and he could immediately tell it was work because she began to play with her necklace, his present he noted, and she sat straighter.

5 minutes passed and she hung up. ``I am so sorry. I have to get back to court. The judge is ready to rule and I-´´ she tried to explain but he just walked over to her, she noticed him walking with a slight limp, and kissed her forehead. ``It’s fine. Go. We will talk later.´´ She smiled and straightened his tie a little bit before pecking his lips for the last time. ``’Kay. I will call. Also, get something to cool your foot please.´´ With that, she left his office, hurrying back to court.

That evening she wouldn’t call him because she would come home, fall onto her couch and immediately fall asleep. And he didn’t mind because he understood and would never dare to have it any other way, but she also made it up by calling him in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent's colleagues are interested in the lady visit but only one gets to actually meet her properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2 and with that the last chapter of this short fanfiction. I hope you had fun reading it. Enjoy this! Any grammar mistakes are on my account! :'D

At the same time: 

Gary was seated at his table, nervously trying to figure out who that woman was. ``Ben what was her name? Did she mention her name?´´ he asked the Chief of Staff and glanced to the door the moment she hurried by.

He immediately rose and went to the door but was stopped by Kent himself. ``Somewhere important you need to go?´´ he asked and raised an eyebrow. Gary swallowed and smiled at him. ``No. Actually not. I just thought that I saw something but that was nothing.´´ he explained quickly and went back to his table. The other man shook his head and placed a file on Mike’s desk.

The man looked up from his phone and noticed the limping but didn’t say anything, too uncertain on how Kent would react. ``Everything alright with your foot? Also-what is that smell? Did you try a new aftershave?´´ Sue, the secretary of the VP asked and raised an eyebrow. Kent just sighed and nodded. ``Yes, Yes I bumped into my table earlier but it’s fine. Also no I didn’t.´´

Mike now raised his eyebrows. ``Did you fall into a rose field? You smell like fresh out of a boutique.´´ he asked and grabbed the file Kent had put on his desk several minutes earlier. The gray-haired man silently cursed his girlfriend’s perfume and looked at everyone a little bit puzzled. ``Yeah well that’s my..eh..air freshener at home. I accidentally grabbed the rose one. But I have to use it anyway and it smells pretty nice.´´ he explained quickly and already wanted to leave when Ben spoke up: ``Didn’t the blonde Lady who just left smell the exact same? Gary?´´

Gary turned to the other and then back to Kurt, nodding. ``Yes! That must have been a pretty expensive perfume even though she must be using it like it’s cheap for her. But yes, yes she did.´´ Kent flinched slightly and turned around again.

``Okay, first of all, that woman you are talking about is my lawyer. She came in for some important documents. Second of all, she is allowed to use as much perfume as she wants even if it’s made out of unicorn blood. Now, would you please leave me and her alone? It’s none of your business what perfume she wears or what air freshener I use.´´ He quickly turned around, making his way back to his office. No one ever dared to mention her again. They knew better than to make him some type of mad. They had learned their lesson rather quickly.

3 weeks later, the topic of discussion was almost forgotten because there were no reasons to bring it up again. No weird non-fitting smells, no tall women wanting to see him for ‘important’ matters. So no one thought of it again.

Up until Mike went to a restaurant with his wife Wendy Keegan. He didn’t expect to see anyone from his workplace there because it was in the suburbs of Washington D.C., yet halfway through their stay, Mike noticed a certain gray-haired man sitting at a table with another woman. He needed a few minutes to realize that it was, in fact, Kent Davison who was sitting there with a woman.

``Did you know that your colleague Mr. Davison is sitting just a few tables away with one of the best attorneys Washington has to offer?´´ his wife asked when she came back to their table and sat down. His eyes widened just a bit and he bit his lip, trying to hide the grin that was slowly forming on his face.

Wendy raised an eyebrow and smiled confusedly. ``What’s so funny Mike?´´ she asked which made him lean closer to her. ``Do you remember that lady visit from him that I told you about? Who was this tall blonde lady?´´ he asked and she nodded. ``Yes of course. You talked about nothing else that day. Why?´´ she answered, still confused.

Mike raised an eyebrow meaningful and only then did Wendy realize. ``Do you think-?´´ she asked quietly and a smile formed on her lips but he just shrugged. ``I don’t know I never saw her...but Gary and Ben did. Do you know what her name is? Ben said, she only told him her last name but it should be enough to find something out.´´

Wendy had to think for a few seconds until she nodded while drinking something from her glass of white wine. ``Why yes of course. She was all over the news last month because she was the attorney of this big pharmaceutical case where a couple sued them. Her name is Maryann Thorpe.´´ she answered and the mention of her name made Mike grin. ``It’s her. The lady who visited him. ´´

Mike already wanted to stand up when his wife put her hand on his and shook her head. ``What do you intend on doing, Mike? You can’t just walk over there. They are having a date. Give them their privacy, will you?´´ Wendy said but the moment she finished her last sentence, her husband squeezed her hand and went over to the couple.

Maryann was the first to notice Mike walking towards them. She frowned and stopped mid-sentence, trying to make sense of that situation. ``What is it, love?´´ Kent asked confused and followed her look, turning in his chair just a little bit. When he saw his colleague walking towards him he cursed under his breath. ``You’re gonna meet colleague number 3 now.´´ he said quickly and took a swig of his scotch. Maryann followed his lead and took one from her martini.

Mike smiled brightly when he reached the table. ``Hello Kent. I didn’t know you went out to this restaurant.´´ he said, trying to start a conversation. Kent looked up at him and said: ``Well I usually don’t but I was hoping not to run into colleagues but as it seems that didn’t work out very well for me´´ Mike laughed and nodded. ``Well yeah but it’s nice meeting you here.´´

He looked over to Maryann and smiled even bigger. ``I didn’t know you were dating someone. What happened to Julie?´´ he asked and Kent drew in a sharp breath. ``It did not work out. She had to move because of a job offer.´´ he explained shortly and glanced at Maryann who had raised an eyebrow at the mention of his ex.

She took another sip from her martini and looked up to Mike, holding her hand out with a smile. ``My name is Maryann Thorpe. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir.´´ she explained. Mike took her hand with a smile and shook it. ``It is indeed a pleasure. I am Mike McLintock.´´ Maryann let go of his hand quickly but remained the smile. ``Kent never mentioned you but we don’t talk about our work at home so it doesn’t surprise me.´´ Maryann said and took her boyfriend’s hand rather obvious, intertwining their fingers. Kent looked at her and she nodded slightly, making it known to him that she would like to go home now.

``It was very nice seeing you here Mike but we have to head home now. I’ll see you at work.´´ Kent spoke and proceeded to stand, walking over to his girlfriend who had stood up as well and helped her into her coat. Maryann couldn’t resist kissing his cheek as a ‘Thank you’ and then emptied her martini glass. Kent smiled at her softly and pulled on his jacket as well. ``It was nice meeting you, Mr. McLintock. I hope we will meet again in the future.´´ she explained and smiled at him nicely, taking her boyfriend's hand as they walked out.

Mike could only nod because he was still shocked about the romantic gesture and looked after them as they left. After a few minutes, he went back to his wife. ``They’re good. She’s really nice. I hope she sticks around because he seems really I guess and he is actually really nice around her.´´ Wendy couldn’t resist laughing at that and when the waiter came, they ordered and continued their previous conversation. Kent and Maryann were already forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction. Kudos and comments are always welcome. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Kudos and Feedback are appreciated! <3


End file.
